


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Chloe is just too good for this world, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Post-Episode s04e09 Save Lucifer, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: “Come on, you’ve caught the bad guy, saved the Devil in distress. Surely the paperwork can wait until tomorrow.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happened after the final Lucifer/Chloe scene in “Save Lucifer.”
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

He hated himself. That’s what he’d announced to her earlier that day before his body had started to rebel and slowly transform into the monstrously scarred, red form currently standing before her. 

Chloe had blanched at his head to toe transformation—complete with bat wings— and even as her heartbeat picked up speed and she recoiled, she knew this was the same man who’d jumped in front of an axe for her. 

Her physical reaction didn’t go unnoticed by him it seemed, because he turned away from her swiftly. He continued his broken diatribe on how he deserved his own disgust. 

Punishment, she thought. He was the undisputed master of punishing evil, and for some reason she couldn’t fathom, he believed the same label fit for rapists and serial murderers applied to himself. The same man who let her daughter paint a unicorn on his face, and brought her a coffee every morning.

“I am the Devil,” he’d said.

“No you’re not. Not to me.”

She took a deep breath, and despite her better judgement, glanced skyward in an unspoken prayer to the Father who’d rejected him.

Then, miraculously, the words came to her. 

“Lucifer, you need to forgive yourself.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know how...but...”

“But what?”

“I want to,” he admitted, turning to meet her eyes. 

It happened slowly at first. Patches of his scarred face and body began to give way to smooth, fair skin. Then, the transformation back to his handsome face and body became fully realized, leaving him standing shirtless in his bedroom.

Chloe gasped as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Lucifer glanced down at her reaction and his features lit up in amazement.

“We did it!” He laughed in relief, examining his newly perfect skin. “Well it looks like evil won’t be released, after all.” He beamed at her.

Chloe laughed through her tears, and nodded in agreement as Lucifer bounded to the full length mirror in the corner of his bedroom. He spun around and craned his neck to examine his back.

Chloe pressed her lips together, and swiped at her eyes. He was okay. 

And then he reached for his fly.

“What are you doing?” she asked slightly mortified, as she averted her eyes.

He blinked, coming back to himself. “Sorry, just checking.” He flashed her an apologetic, yet mischievous smile.

Definitely back to being himself. “Right. I should go,” she said through an awkward laugh. 

He chuckled and held her gaze for a moment, eyes warm.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said meaningfully.

“Thank you, Detective, for everything.”

“I didn’t do anything, Lucifer. This was all you.”

“Well, that’s a lie,” he said. He crossed the room to stand before her. “You’ve been watching over me all day.”

She smiled softly. “That’s what partners do.”

“Indeed,” he said quietly. The moment hung heavy in the air as their eye contact continued.

As always, Chloe was the first to blink. “Well, I really should go. You should rest. You must be exhausted,” Chloe said, taking a step back from him.

“On the contrary, Detective. I feel positively giddy.” He rubbed his palms together and bounced on the balls on his feet to demonstrate.

She smiled and studied his frame. He was no doubt about to join his patrons in the bar below. She reached out to squeeze his forearm.

“Okay. Don’t overdo it. I need my partner back at full-force.”

His eyebrows knit together, and smiled tentatively. “Have a drink with me?” His eyes were hopeful and soft.

“Um...”

He cocked his head to the side, regaining his bravado. “Come on, you’ve caught the bad guy, saved the Devil in distress. Surely the paperwork can wait until tomorrow.”

“We need to find Kinley,” she reminded him.

He sighed. “I don’t care about Father Kinley. Let him run. You’re still here, and my admittedly perfect physique is back. I say this calls for a celebration.”

She chuckled. “Okay. One drink.”

“Excellent!”

He bounded past her to the bar. She glanced around, suddenly acutely aware that she was standing in his bedroom. She swallowed, and turned to walk out but was met with a broad, bare chest.

“Oh, sorry, Detective.”

His skin was unblemished, and he was warm and whole. Before she knew what was happening, she had wrapped him in a bear hug. He was stiff at first, as he always was whenever she hugged him, then he relaxed into her, though he didn’t return the embrace. 

“Detective,” he said softly.

She came back to herself with realization his hands were full.

“Right,” she chuckled, taking a step back. 

He offered her a tumbler of whiskey, and she took it gratefully, averting her eyes, embarrassed at her sudden display of emotion.

Lucifer searched her frame. “Join me on the balcony?”

She met his eyes and smiled.

***

They sipped their whiskey side by side in companionable silence for a few moments. The night air was warm, and Chloe sighed in relief as the stress of the day finally dissipated: murder solved, celestial crisis averted. 

She could feel his eyes on her before he spoke. “I’ve been more than a little preoccupied today, but that’s still no excuse.” Chloe turned to look at him, confused. “You look lovely, Detective.”

Chloe looked down at her dress. In the excitement, she’d forgotten the satiny emerald green wrap dress she had chosen for the undercover operation. She felt a faint blush begin to spread over her cheeks.

“Well, I couldn’t stick out like a sore cop on this one,” she said, recalling a comment he’d made years ago during another sting staged at Lux.

He smiled, in recognition of his own words. 

“Detective—“

“Lucifer—“

Their words stumbled over one another, and they chuckled. Lucifer motioned for her to speak first.

“I was just going... to apologize for everything. I put you through hell.” She winced. “No pun intended. You didn’t deserve any of this.” She looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes. “And I understand why you gave up on me. I did exactly what you said I would. I ran away. Then I, I betrayed you. I’m so sorry, Lucifer. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Tears trailed down her face and she hiccuped, trying to get her emotions in check. She squeezed the balcony railing and shook her head, eyes shut tight.

His hand covered hers, and surprised, she glanced up to his face.

“No, Detective. I’m sorry. I was hurt, when Father Kinley told me you were working with him, so I...hurt you. Punished you. I knew it would frighten you to see my Devil face, again. It wasn’t fair of me to confront you, like that. I promise, you’ll never have to see that again.”

She blinked away her tears and took a deep breath. “It’s not about that, Lucifer. I think I understand, now, your face. What it means.” She squeezed his hand. “But, you’re going through something, right now. Something, I can’t help but feel partially responsible for.”

“Detective, I told you, my hating myself had nothing to do with you.”

She nodded, though she didn’t quite believe him. “Still, once your feeling better, we should talk.”

“Talk?” he asked cautiously.

“About us,” she clarified.

“Oh,” he responded. He shifted uncomfortably.

“If you can bring yourself to ever trust me, again.” Her voice broke, and her face crumpled.

“Chloe,” he whispered. His warm hand cupped her cheek, and he lifted her face to meet her eyes. She dreaded what she’d see there, fearing pity or sorrow or some other complicated amalgamation of emotions that would signal his rejection. When she could finally bring herself to look, his chocolate brown eyes were soft, and besotted.

“I should go,” she said breathlessly, eyes flitting down to his lips.

“Stay?” he asked tentatively. “I don’t want to be alone tonight,” he admitted.

“Okay,” she whispered back.

She glanced up and found herself lost in his eyes. Their warmth, the absolute wonder she saw in them. Her heartbeat stuttered in her chest. 

He was closing the distance between them slowly, giving her the opportunity for an out, to say no. 

And she knew she should. He was vulnerable after his physical transformation. Vulnerable after his emotional upheaval. Vulnerable around her.

“Lucifer...” she whispered. His mouth hovered just over her lips, and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted this—wanted him, so badly. But, this wasn’t the right thing to do. Not after everything he’d just gone through.

She tilted her chin down, away from his lips, and brought her hands up to trail through his sideburns, stopping to tilt his face downward so she could rest their foreheads together.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He nuzzled her nose and ran the back of his hand over her cheek. Smooth, warm skin caressed her face. Warmth pooled between her legs, as she heard him swallow. She steeled herself, then opened her eyes.

She hadn’t been this close to him since their kiss the night he’d tried to tell her his truth. She hadn’t understood then, but her answer was still true.

“Not to me,” she’d replied.

His hands slid down the silky material at her upper arms, setting her skin ablaze in their wake. She drew a shaky breath when they dropped to her waist to toy with the simple bow closure of her dress. Her skin tingled in anticipation. All it would take would be one simple tug from him, and he could have her—all of her.

“Is this what you desire, Detective?” he asked, voice thick with lust and emotion.

She nuzzled his forehead, and stared into his deep brown eyes. He was trembling, and she new what she would do. The only thing she could do: the right thing.

She pulled back just enough to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“The only thing I desire right now, is for you to feel better.”

He deflated slightly at that, but nodded. 

Unable to resist the temptation, she swept her thumb over his cheekbone. She started to pull away but he caught her wrist against the side of his face. He turned his head to press a soft kiss to her palm.

“Selfless to a nauseating degree,” he mumbled into her skin. “One day soon, I intend to return the favor, in a far more intimate way, of course.” His tone was playful, his eyes sparkled with mirth, and that glimpse of him—her smarmy, joking partner back to his old self— made her want to cry.

“What’s wrong?” He asked suddenly concerned.

She shook her head, feeling like a fool for losing it again, and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back nearly immediately (progress) and sighed against the top of her head.

“My hero,” he chuckled softly.


End file.
